


Like Clockwork

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Iris mentioned, barry is cheating, killer frost implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Barry is having trouble adjusting properly to Iris being in charge of Team Flash, and the therapy isn't helping. So he turns to Caitlin for help that only she can give





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtydarkness418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/gifts).



> I don't own anything except the thoughts in my head. This is a gift that took far to long.

He hated to leave, honestly he did but he just needed to get out of there. Sure they were doing the right thing I guess, sure whatever but it just wasn't working. The therapist was trying but after just one session he already hated her. Still they kept going, day after day then week after week and it dragged on. He cursed himself as he sped off step by speedforce enhanced step, knowing that he could do this without thinking. It hadn’t meant to grow beyond anything. He loved Iris with all his heart and soul but things were strange now, all the time spent in the speedforce had meant the dynamic changed here. He couldn’t just jump into things and expect it to be what it used to be, sadly he also couldn’t properly adjust to the way Iris was running things without him.

The first time it had happened, it almost didn’t. He’d sped to her apartment and pushed her up against the wall, hands vibrating as he kissed her neck, sucking and licking at the pulse point before he got her off. She knew what was happening but didn’t have time to question it as it was over quickly. The times after that she helped him get off, not knowing why he decided to do this or why he didn’t talk but she helped him, feeling guilty only occasionally when she didn’t feel another influence come over her. She felt like this came on quicker, and more intense, puns notwithstanding as this wasn’t anything to joke about. He was thankful that she never inquired about anything else and that they kept it under wraps from everyone.

Still when he texted her that he was on her way, she knew where to be. Barry phased through the wall and met her in the bedroom. His eyes focused as he was stripped in seconds, as was she. She knew they never talked and he wasn’t going to until she decided to break the silence.

“Barry?” she ventured forth, sitting on the bed watching him as he stared at her somewhere between impatiently horny and wanting to listen to what she had to say.

“Yeah Caitlin?” he asked wondering if she had doubts and guilt creeping up on her. As for him he knew that he should but he also knew that he could bury the guilt under the desire and addiction.

She looked at him and her eyes flashed silver briefly while she winked, and he knew that she wasn’t fully in control at the moment. “Fuck me hard” the chilled yet lust filled voice called out to him. He was a little taken back as she hadn’t made an appearance yet as far as he knew. Still he didn’t let anything stop him as he moved towards her, noticing that her eyes had faded back to her original color. “Thank you for trusting me and letting me help you” she remarked knowing full well that Barry needed her and she could help him better than anyone else.

He nodded as he climbed into bed with her. They rarely kissed, moments of passion the only exception as they kept this purely physical. Still he had to admit her lips had a certain seductiveness to them. He leaned between her legs, a free hand went to cup her wet pussy gently at first. Is need and desire far higher than hers but he knew that she could get there if he helped. His fingers vibrating inches from her clit, the accompanying burst of electricity caused her to buck her hips up and against him. Barry slid his fingers into her quickly, no need for any pretense of foreplay as he needed her wet and ready. He massaged her g spot gently but firmly as he used his thumb to work her clit more.

Not to be out done Caitlin reached between them and started to stroke the speedsters hard cock. Not that she had to do much work as he was already hard and clearly pent up, still it's something that she enjoyed doing to help him relieve the stress of everything. She continued to pump him as she bucked against his vibrating fingers.She knew that he was trying to get her ready to pounce on him, and dammit if it wasn't working. She quickly stopped her stroking and after locking eyes with him she got Barry to stop as well.

Caitlin pushed Barry down on the bed, deciding that he deserved a taste of his own medicine. She quickly moved between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. She knew that they didn't really have time but she didn't care as she lubed her fingers with a nearby bottle that she always kept on hand since they'd started this. Caitlin bobbed up and down his shaft and shoved her fingers into his tight ass. Barry moaned grabbing at her hair in a possessive need, knowing that she wouldn't tease him for long.  
Caitlin pulled up and out of him with a slow movement, her eyes frosted over and she winked at him. She climbed on top of him after cleaning her fingers off, her ankles hooked into his as she knelt and positioned herself to have him enter her while he was on his back.

The angle was a bit tricky but once she got started Caitlin set the rhythm for Barry to follow. He put his hands on her hips,squeezing and trying to thrust upward to no avail as she clearly was in charge for this part. Caitlin rode his shaft a few more times enjoying the feel of him entering her from that way. While Barry wasn't going to stop her, he did make a promise that he intended to keep.

The horny desperate speedster changed their positions in a blink of an eye. Suddenly Caitlin found herself on her stomach with her ass propped up slightly in the air. She knew what was most likely coming and gripped the sheets to prepare. Barry placed his hands on her hips and lined his still throbbing cock up against her wet pussy. He slid into her intently, making it a point to give her a full half of a minute to adjust to the depth of the penetration. She nodded her head and he tightened his grip on her body. Barry thrust forward at a relatively normal pace, wanting to keep it safe. She bucked up against him as best he could, his thighs slapping against her as he forced her down more so he could get more aggressive with his thrusts.  
She moaned at the intensity of them, loving the feel of his throbbing twitching cock inside of her. She could feel his every emotion and distress in his thrusts. Clearly Barry was using her for something, this much she'd known for months but fuck it all if she didn't care as long as he kept this up. He was on top of her now, chiseled by the speed force abs pressing against her body as he all but made her grind against the bed. She wanted to scream to moan and call his name but they had an arrangement with that. No names outloud ever.

Still she grunted and groaned as she pushed up onto her knees and propped herself up so she could turn and face him, lust glazed eyes shone bright blue amongst the silver. He knew what she needed and delivered happily. His body began to vibrate, easily putting any toy she owned to shame. Caitlin's moans got louder and dirtier as she cursed and threw herself into being fucked, her ass pushing back so he could get close.

Barry kept this up for a few more moments as he could feel his orgasm building, he pulled out much to her initial dismay but she knew how it would end just as always. He stood up and she knelt before him, waiting as his hand was a blur on shaft. He stopped, and like clockwork she opened her mouth, allowing him to cum inside so she could swallow.

As the two started to clean up and get dressed shortly after, Barry turned to her as if to say something that could end it. She knew, she always knew that it would happen, but instead of making it end saying that it had to be the last time once again, he did something different. He checked his phone slightly and returned his gaze.

“Tuesday at 4?” a question that hung in the air carrying far more weight than it should. She simply nodded at him once more as he smiled that insecure nervous smile that only she saw and he sped out and away until the next time.


End file.
